


A Christmas proposal

by winter_romanoff



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics), buckynat - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: It's Christmas time and James is ready to take the next step with Natasha, will he be able to pull this through or the nervousness will win?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/gifts).



> This is supposed to be the buckynat secret santa gift, I know it's more than a week overdue but I didn't have WiFi back then and I just got it back, hope you like it!

James was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Nat to get ready for the Avengers Christmas party at the Stark tower, playing with an engagment ring he had for her. Liho was sleeping and purring right next to him, that somehow made him feel a little less nervous, he loved Nat and he wanted to take things to the next level by proposing her. James wanted a special proposal, so with a little help from Steve and Sharon, he got a vintage ring, with two small diamonds, something that Nat would love.  
The only thing that bugged him was how he was gonna propose, he didn't want something too public or too big, proposing at home would be too lame, proposing at the tower would be too much, all of those thing made him feel nervous and anxious, plus Steve and Sharon were impatienly waiting for their engagment, so he had pressure on his shoulder.  
\- James, are you ready? - Nat shouted from the bathroom  
James putted the ring back on the box and he hide it on his pocket.  
\- I'm ready! - James answered

Natasha came out of the bathroom, fixed her hair and make up a little bit and grabbed her coat.

\- Where to miss? - James asked - Did you just quoted something from Titanic? - Nat laughed  
\- Say it -  
\- No! -  
\- Please saaaaaaaaay it - James begged  
\- Oh my god... to the stars -

Both laughed and they got out of their apparment, letting Liho peacefully sleeping on their bed. The Avengers tower wasn't too far away from their home, it was 10 minutes away by foot, 5 minutes if they took Central Park as a shortcut, so they decided to go down that way, plus Nat loved Central Park on Christmas time. James also loved the way Nat stared at the Christmas lights like a little girl, her eyes gleamed everytime she looked at the Christmas lights installed there, that's when James saw the chance to propose. 

\- Everytime we come here, you get distracted by the lights - James said  
\- I don't know why I do that to be honest, but I just love everything about Christmas, you know I never had this in Russia -  
\- Of course I do Nat, and you know I haven't had like a real Christmas celebration since 1942 -  
\- Peple don't lie when they say we have a lot in common... -  
\- Nat... there's something I really want to ask you... -  
\- What is it James? - 

James got on his knees and pulled out a little red box from his pocket. 

\- Natalia Alianovna Romanova, I have loved you ever since we first met, and all thought the people on the Red Room and Hydra messed up with us, we have proved them that they cannot break us apart, that's why I want to ask you this... Will you marry me? - 

Natasha by this point was crying of happiness, the love of her life just proposed in her favorite place, that was something she couldn't deny.

\- Yes, yes,yes, a million times yes! - Nat said while whipping away her tears.

James putted the ring on her finger, got up and they kissed. All the pressure he had, the nervousness, the anxiety was finally gone.

\- Я люблю тебя* James - (* I love you in Russian)  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю Natalia - ("I love you too")  
\- IT WAS ABOUT TIME ALREADY! - A woman yelled  
\- Isn't that...?- Nat asked  
\- Sharon and Steve - 

The couple rushed to find them. 

\- I assume you were not following us - James said  
\- I swear it was a total coincidence that we took Central Park as a shortcut too ... - Sharon answered sarcastically  
\- Shut up Carter, you two totally knew about this and yet you guys decided not to tell me? WHAT KIND OF FRIENDSHIP IS THAT?! - Nat laughed  
\- It was a surprised that Buck had set up for a long time - Steve explained  
\- Yeah, it took me more than 2 months to plan this - James said.  
\- So we kept the secret for more than 2 months, I am still surprised that you, an spy, couldn't figure out her Christmas present - Sharon laughed  
\- There's no time for me to actually punch you guys in the face so let's go, we're already late - Nat said, laughing uncontrollably.

The two couples arrived to the tower, where all of their colleagues were drinking champagne annd eating nice things. As the night moved on, it was time for the toast, therefore, the time to announce the engagment.

\- Attention please - Tony yelled.  
\- I would like to make a toast, for all of us... despite all the difference we had in the past years... Steve and Buck, I am talking to you... - everyone laughed - I'm glad we're back at it like the team we always were... cheers guys -  
\- Cheers! - Everyone raised their glasses  
\- Oh and I believe Widow and Soldier have an announcement to make, is that right? - Tony asked  
\- Yeah we do - James answered - Nat, would you like to tell them? -  
\- Off course... uhmmm... James and I got engaged today! -

Everyone at the room started screaming and clapping., Tony on the other hand, approached them to personally congratulate them.

\- my favorite russian assasins, congratulations guys -  
\- Thanks Tony - James said to his colleague  
\- You can have the wedding here or on the other facility, I could pay for every... -  
\- Tony, it's too soon to see the wedding details but we appreciate your exciment over this - Nat said  
\- So if you guys are getting married, that would make a... - Tony joked  
\- Please don't say it-  
\- SOVIET UNION -  
\- Jesus fucking Christ Tony - Nat laughed.

As soon as the party ended, Nat and James went home, exhausted, they found their kitten starving.

-Liho! you're hungry aren't you? - Nat asked  
\- Meoooooow! - Liho answered  
\- I'm gonna feed Liho, you can go to bed babe - James said  
\- Let me take off my make up first, but honestly i'm so tired that I could sleep with my make up on -  
\- Go, I'll wait - 

The couple changed from their formal oufit to their pajamas, they cuddled up and peacefully slept until the next morning...- 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
